The Dogtrick
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Paige wants to feel the love and Caleb comes with the hot tip - to test the dog trick. This means that to obtain a cute little dog and go out in a park with it, and within two seconds. Paige goes for the Caleb's advice, lend an ugly dachshund and pulls out into the Park. There she meets Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dogtrick**

**A/N: Here is my other Paily fanfic I hope that you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not me**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Idea**

My name is Paige McCullers, I'm 25 years old, lesbian and single. That last part is what I hate about myself, I don't want to be single I want to be with someone that loves me like in the Hollywood movies.

A few minutes ago I was watching Pretty woman for like the 1000th time, then my friend Caleb walked in and talked me into hanging out with him and Toby at a night club so I came with him.

Caleb is also single but he didn't seem to mind it, after he had walked in on his girlfriend Miranda having sex with another man, on their one year anniversary, after that he went through a lot of things to forget about her. One thing was being on the TV-show Survivor where he lasted for five weeks until he got eliminated, now he tells everyone about that since he seems to think that he was a local celebrity, but that was 5 years ago.

Toby was my other friend, he was the only one of us that was in a serious relationship, he met his girlfriend Spencer in a supermarket one time. He had forgotten a ketchup bottle he had bought and Spencer had run up to him and gave him his ketchup bottle and they started to talk and now they're living together.

We all had jobs and our own apartments I worked part time as an office janitor while I took some classes at a community college, My dream job is to be a professional swimmer and for that I needed a college education but to join their swimming team I had to take at least one more class so I picked Swedish since it seemed easy at the time.

Toby worked as a contract worker and Caleb worked with luggage at the airport, not his dream job but he didn't seem to complain.

Now Toby and I was in a line to a night club and Caleb was talking to the bouncer to convince him to let us in, telling the bouncer that he was Surveyor Caleb like he has done like ever since the episodes he was on aired.

"Why can't he just give up?" Toby asked me after five minutes.

"Maybe they'll recognize him this time." I said.

"So Caleb said that you were watching Pretty woman again." Toby said and I just nodded.

"Don't worry, I know how it feels to be single but you need to get out there and find someone." Toby said.

"Yeah, but I want something serious not a one night stand and every time Caleb is hooking me up with a girl it's either a one night stand or someone who want to find out what it's like with another girl." I explained to Toby.

"Hey guys, that guy doesn't own a TV since he has no idea who I am." Caleb said "let's just go to the bar."

So we did, we went to the bar, drank a few shots and then I went home to get some sleep.

The next day I decided to give faith a push, Toby met Spencer like that so I thought that I'd give it a shot. I went to the register and bought my groceries, but I purposely left my ketchup bottle hoping that the girl behind me would notice and give it to me.

Once I started to walk no one came after me so I turned around to the girl that was standing behind me in the line.

"Excuse me I, I think I forgot my ketchup, you don't happened to have it?" I asked.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"You didn't take it by accident it was right there by the checkout." I said pointing to the checkout.

The girl just looked angry and then the cashier walked up with my ketchup bottle and said "You forgot this." so I just took the ketchup bottle and left.

That night me and Caleb ate some pizza at my apartment and I decided to ask him for advices.

"Hey, Caleb when was the last time you were in love with someone, and I mean really, really loved that person?" I asked Caleb.

"Whoa whoa whoa Paige, guys doesn't fall in love it's just girls who does it." He said acting all macho man.

"Yeah, I just want to have something like Toby and Spencer have or what you and Miranda had." I continued.

"No, Paige you're not in love with any one, you're in love with being in love." Caleb said so I gave up and just watched the movie.

A few days later I was at Toby's place since it was video game night, we played a soccer game on an old play station 2 console.

I was sitting on the cough and Toby was adjusting the TV as we waited for Caleb to arrive.

"Are you ready Tobs, tonight you'll lose with so much that you won't believe what had happened." I said ready to play.

"Really Paige, have you forgot what happened the last time?" Toby asked me.

"Forgotten and repressed" I said as the doorbell rang.

It was Caleb. "NO! You guys started without me?" He said as he entered.

"No Caleb we just turned on the console." Toby answered to calm Caleb down.

We sat on the cough and started to play the game.

After some hours I played against Toby, we had just gotten to the final.

"No, this is boring. What do you say we skip this and go to the bar." Caleb said board because he had lost earlier.

"What? No we're playing the final match." Toby said.

"Come on Paige, let's go. Hello Paigey." Caleb said and started poking my side.

"CALEB STOP IT!" I yelled as Toby made another goal.

"DAMMIT! That's a do over, that's just cheat." I said and Toby just shrugged.

"Sorry that I was trying to talk to you that'll never happen again." Caleb said.

A few seconds later Toby made another goal and I gave up. "That's enough humiliation for one night." I said and put the controller on the table.

We turned off the TV and Spencer joined us, she and Toby was sitting close to each other and being all couple together, god I wanted to have someone I could be like that with.

"Hey Paige do you want to know how you can get a girl?" Caleb asked.

"No, I'm not going to pick up girls at the bar Caleb I've had enough of those girls." I said.

"No this is something else it's called 'The dog trick' and it works great." Caleb said and Toby and Spencer started to stare at him.

"What have you tried that trick, Caleb?" Toby asked.

"No not me but a work colleague tried that once and it worked great." Caleb said to Toby.

"Anyway get a dog..." Caleb started.

"Wait, now I have to buy a dog?" I asked.

"Well, then borrow a dog either I or the girls gives a crap off who the owner is." Caleb sneered at me.

"Then you go to the park and play with the dog and when the girls see that they assume that you're mature and they think that you'll act like that when you have kids." Caleb said and for once his word made some sense.

"Well why don't you try that Caleb?" Toby asked.

"You know me Tobs, I don't do that I pick up babes at the bar." Caleb said and went to the bathroom.

I thought of what Caleb said and then I turned to Toby and said. "Hey Tobias, Your sister Jenna, she got a dog a few months ago right?"

"What? Don't tell me you'll actually try that trick." Toby said and he and Spencer started to laugh.

"Year right, I was just joking." I said and pretended to laugh.

* * *

**So what did you Think, leave a reviwe and if anyone has a request or a surgestion feel free to Pm it to me**


	2. NO NEW CHAPTER

******This isn't an update it's a message. My grandfather had a stroke a few Days ago so right now I won't be posting any updates for any of my stories. I don't know for how long but I promise that it won't be forever. I hope that you'll understand.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The Girl

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Girl**

**A/N:  
First of all I want to say thank you for everyone for there support, my grandfather is still at the hospital, he can't move anything on his right side but he is improving and that's something.**

**A/N2:  
****I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and if you have any surgerstions or requests feel free to write them in a review or send me a Pm, I'm always open to ideas****.**

* * *

Today was the day when I was going to use 'the dog trick'.

I hated to admit it but it was a really smart idea that Caleb had said a few days back even if Toby and Spencer made it very clear that they thought it was a terrible idea.

I had talked to Toby's sister Jenna earlier and she had let me take her dog for a walk. It was a dachshund and a really ugly one.

I was experienced whit dogs since I had a family dog when I grew up, so taking Jenna's dog Milo for a quick walk wouldn't be too hard for me.

I reached the park and saw a cute red head who seemed to be about my age so I thought it was worth a shot.

word. Reword the sentence or use a thesaurus to find a synonym.-#-"I walked towards the red head when suddenly this old lady walked up right next to me. She looked like she was about 80 years old.

She looked at the dog and then she looked up to me and said "Such an adorable little dog. Where are you two heading?"

I lied and said "We're going to the vet."

The old lady looked down to the dog again and asked "Is he feeling a little sick?"

I continued to lie hoping that she would leave me alone "Yes, I'm going to have him killed... erm putted to sleep."

The old lady looked concerned at me and asked "No, why are you going to do that?"

I was getting annoyed whit this bitch, why couldn't she just leave? I decided to continue to lie because if I would tell her the truth now she would never leave me alone.

"Because he is schizophrenic!" I say to the lad who takes a step away from the dog.

"He starts meowing and thinks he's a cat. It is just terrible" I continue.

The old lady looks down to the dong and say "The poor thing."

"I know it's horrible." I say expecting the lady to leave, but now she isn't moving an inch.

And now the red head has left the park. Oh well, now I only cared about getting rid of the old lady.

"Whoa now he's starting to tug, now he's getting one of his seizures!" I shout as I move my arm back and forward quickly to fool the old lady.

She is terrified and takes a few step back. "Keep him away from me." She says as I continue to move my arm and I also grab the dog collar and push him forward to make it look like he is trying to charge the old lady.

"Well run then, he'll bite you in the leg. RUN LADY!" I shout as she runs in panic without looking back.

Once the old lady was out of sight I looked down at the dog and said "Let's just go home". Once I was about to walk something bumped into me so I almost fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a gorgeous woman.

She had a cute tan, raven black hair that was in a ponytail, she had brown eyes and was wearing a tank top and a pair of jogging tights.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I heard her say.

"It's ok." I said as I got back up.

"I'm heading to the pharmacy." She said.

"I'm also heading there." I said without thinking.

"Ok, do you want to keep me company on the way there." She said.

"Hey there." She said and started to pet Jenna's dog. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Milo, his name is Milo." I answered.

"Well, my name is Emily." She said and reached out her right hand to me.

"Paige." I said and reached out my right hand and noticed that my fingers were entangled in the leash, so I tried to untangle them with my free hand but since I was a bit embarrassed I think that I only made it worse.

"Here, let me help you with that." Emily said and reached over to help me. The second her fingers touched my hand I couldn't describe it, it just felt like I finally had found something that I had been looking for, for a very long time.

Emily had untangled my fingers from the leash in only a few seconds and then I shook her hand and we continued to walk to the pharmacy. I don't know about her but for me it was love at first sight. We talked about everything and we had a lot in common, when I accedently said that I was gay she just smiled at me and said that she was gay to.

We said our goodbyes once we had reached the pharmacy and I was really over joyed with happiness.

Later at Caleb's apartment:

"I'm telling you guy's, she was the perfect girl. I mean everything just clicked and she is gay and single so I have a shot with her." I said when Caleb asked me if the dog trick worked.

"I thought you said that you wasn't going to use the dog trick." Toby said.

"What it worked didn't it?" Caleb said. "I mean the dog trick is the best when it comes to attract serious girls." Caleb said with a confident smirk.

"Fine it was a smart trick." Toby said.

"So Paige when is the next time you're going to meet this Emily?" Toby asked.

"That's the problem I don't think I can see her again." I said.

"What, why?" Toby asked.

"I never asked for her number." I said embarrassed.

"What?" Toby said laughing.

"Yeah I was just so caught up in being with her I never thought about asking for her number." I said.

Caleb stood up and glared at me. "I helped you, I gave you a great advice, I share one off the best tricks in the universe and this is how you thank me, by running it for yourself!" he almost shouted, I had never seen Caleb acting like that before.

"What's up Caleb is it something we don't know anything about?" Toby asked.

"I'm like an open book for you guys, I tell you everything I know." Caleb said

"In that case when you find out about masturbation keep us unaware" Toby said and I laughed.

"Well I heard you only can last for one minute that's what your ex girlfriend said." Caleb snapped back.

Then all the guys did was 'go'.-#-go"going back and forward with the insulting comments, maybe I should get some new friends.

The next day:

I was back at the park where I had met Emily. She was jogging as she was very athletic so she would probably run through here again and this time I was going to make sure that I'd be able to meet her again.

Just like the last time I had borrowed Jenna's dog so Emily would recognize me easier.

Me and Milo waited for hours until I finally saw Emily, she was standing by the bus stop at the other side of the park waiting for a bus so I started to walk towards her.

"Emily!" I shouted, but she didn't react because she was listening to music through her head set.

I walked towards her as a bus stops and she got on it.

"EMILY! EMILY WAIT!" I shout but she didn't hear me and now the bus closed its doors.

"TAXI!" I shouted and a yellow cab pulled over.

"Follow that bus." I said but the driver just shoke his head.

"No animal in the car." He said.

"But it's important." I said.

"No animals in the car." He said again so I tied the dogs leach to a tree and told him to wait.

I ran back into the cab and said "Follow that bus." and the cab driver started to follow the bus very slowly.

"Can you speed up a bit? My dream girl is on that bus and if I don't see her now I'll lose her forever." I said and the driver looked at me and then he smiled and started to drive faster, maybe a bit too fast.

"My name is Jason." The driver said and then he handed me a photo of a young woman. "You see her? She was the love of my life and now I have lost her for ever." he said as he kept following the bus, but he seemed more focused on me than the road.

"Ok I'm sorry about that I really hope... WATCH OUT." I yell as he almost hit a pedestrian, luckily he stepped on the break at the last second.

"Do you want me to run over you!" Jason shouted frustrated at the lady he almost had hit.

"This is a pedestrian crossing you fucking idiot." She yelled back.

"Ignore her Jason just drive." I almost begged him.

"My friend here is about to lose her dream girl, thanks a lot for ruining her life." Jason shouted to the pedestrian as he continued to drive.

The bus stop and I walked out and payed Jason for the ride.

I walked aboard the bus to find Emily but she wasn't there. We must have followed the wrong bus when Jason almost hit that lady.

I went out of the bus, dissapointed I yelled. "Dammit, Damn." As I kicked a trashcan. Suddenly I noticed that I had forgotten something else.

"Fuck! The dog." I said as I started to run back to the park where I had left Jenna's dog.


	4. Chapter 3: Pool party

**Chapter 3: Pool party**

**A/N: Thank you to Me A Genious for all your help**

* * *

Jenna wan't happy when I got back late with her dog. I told her that I had lost track of time because it seemed smarter than telling her the truth. She forbid me to ever go out with her dog again, not that it mattered I had met the girl of my dreams and I missed my chance to get her number.

I was sitting in my Swedish class and the teacher was checking the class presence.

"John Thompson!"

"Here!"

"Charles Green!"

"Here!"

"Miranda Collins!"

"Here!"

Did I hear that right? Caleb's ex girlfriend goes to this class. I heard her respond to her name been called. I sank down in my chair trying to hide from Miranda.

"Paige McCullers!" The teacher said my name, I raised my hand to show that I was there.

"Paige McCullers!" Crap he didn't see me, I raised my hand again.

"It seems like McCullers isn't here." He said and I had no other choice than to talk.

"I'm here!" The teacher stared at me.

"You didn't hear that I said your name twice?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah, so did you hear it once or do you think that I'm talking unclear. Perhaps everyone guessed there name when I said it and said here on just a guess." My teacher was always acting like that, I couldn't guess why.

"GEORGE HARRIS! G-E-O-R-G-E H-A-R-R-I-S!" He continued checking the rest of the class presence. This was going to be a long day.

Once the class was over I couldn't wait to leave, I walked in the hallway to get home since it wasn't any swim practice today.

I grabbed my phone and was about to call Caleb because there was no chance in hell that I wasn't going to let him know by bumping into his ex, but once I was about to dial his number my phone started to ring and it was from Caleb.

"Mobile section." I answered.

"Hi, Paige it's me and you got to stop answering your cell phone like that." Caleb answered.

"Sorry Caleb that's not going to happen, but good thing you called there is something I should tell you and you wont believe it." I said.

"You filmed every time you slept with a girl and now you'll send me the videos?" Caleb asked excited.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, that joke isn't funny." I answered.

"Come on Paige give me that and you won't have to buy me any birthday and Christmas presents for the rest of my life." Caleb joked, or I think he was joking it's sometimes hard to tell.

"Just shut up and listen. Miranda is in my Swedish class." I said.

"You're kidding." Caleb said.

"No it's true."

As I explained to Caleb what happened during class I heard some voices at the other end of Celebs phone, they were yelling his name.

"Are you calling from work?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry its nothing... wait someone is coming." Caleb said.

"Dammit Caleb, you're talking in you phone a lot." I heard a voice say. It must be Caleb's boss.

"Ok, I'm sorry that my mother is in the ER and forgive me for being concerned about her health." Caleb shouted and then there was just silent for a while.

"Ok I'm back, you were saying?" Caleb said.

"Did you just lie about your mom?!" I asked.

"Yeah I did. So how about joining me and Toby for the pool party I've talked about, I rented the public swimming pool and there will be bikini babes there." Caleb said.

"Caleb, just because I am a lesbian does not mean I get horny for every girl I see." I explained to Caleb for the millionth time.

"Come on Paige, come to the Party, it would mean a lot for my mom." Caleb said.

"Fine I'll be there." I said and we said our good byes and hanged up our phones.

I got home and sat down on my cough and thought back to when I met Emily at the park. Damn why didn't I get her phone number?

However, I had no time to think about that I grabbed my gym bag and packed my bikini, a towel and some other things since I was going to the public swimming pool and my padlock for the locker in the dressing room.

I got a text from Caleb that asked if I could help him bring the beers and help him set up some stuff for the party. Once I got out of the store with the beer I just bought and saw Caleb driving up to me in a van.

"Look what I borrowed from a friend from work." Caleb said

"You really know how to party." I said and opened the vans side door and loaded the beer into the van.

"So you think I got enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is enough for this party." Caleb howled.

"So Paige, how many girl's phone numbers are you going to get tonight?" Caleb asked as I stepped into the passenger seat.

"Really funny." I answered.

"What I'm just asking I mean what are the odds that you'll forget that twice?" Caleb asked and I smacked him.

We arrived to the pool ang got everything set up in twenty minutes after that I went to the lockers and changed into my bikini.

I got back and saw Caleb talking with Toby and Spencer. I walked up to them to see what they were talking about.

Caleb was bragging about how many girls phone number he was going to get.

"Paige please make Caleb stop." Toby said to me.

"What? I'm single and since Paige also like girl I'm willing to split the lady guests 20/80." Caleb said.

"Just don't eat anything spicy like the last time when you were going to talk to those twins and once you were about to talk to them you had so much gas you practically exploded in your pants." I said and Caleb stop bragging.

Caleb then turned to me and said "You didn't have to take it that far."

After a while a few people arrived and I noticed a cute blonde girl, but I wasn't sure it she was gay or straight so I had to be sure before I got to flirty and freaked her out.

I walk up towards her, she is sitting but the pool edge. As I get closer I get more and more freaked out over what I'm going to say and when I'm right next to her I chicken out and jumps into the pool and swam for a few minutes.

I got back up and thought about what to say to the blonde girl.

I went to a mirror and practiced off what I was going to say.

"Hi there, what's someone like you doing here?" No, that won't work.

"Hey sexy..." No no 'no'"no what if she's seeing someone or is straight?

"You look good in that bikini, but I know you'd look better without it." No, that's horrible, I've spent too much time with Caleb

"Hi I'm Paige McCullers and you are?" Well that could work as a start.

I look up and sees Caleb already talking to the blonde girl.

"Well that sucked." I said to myself.

"Do you always flirt with yourself?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and say "You scared me." then I saw who it was. It was Emily.

I was stunned when I saw her in her purple bikini. She was without a doubt the hottest girl in the pool, Caleb could have the blonde girl for what I cared.

Emily looked over to the blonde girl and said "It looks like my friend Hanna seems to have find someone." Probably referring to Caleb.

"So you know her?" I asked Emily.

"Yes that's my friend Hanna Marin, she is fun loving lose shopping and is straight." Emily said and I just froze.

"I knew that you thought about flirting with her so I decided to save you the embarrassment and tell you that she is straight." Emily said and gave me a shove.

"Well now that you're here I might as well flirt with you." I said and Emily laughed and gave me a light push so I fell into the pool.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Paige I didn't mean to push you into the pool." Emily said as I moved my hair away from my face.

"It's ok, I needed to cool of anyway." I said and Emily went into the pool and swam up right next to me.

"So Emily, Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked. I missed my chance last time I saw her but I'm not going to waste this second chance.

"Well that was really quickly you asked me that." Emily said.

"Well I wanted to ask you that when I saw you the first time, but since I didn't so it them I'm doing it now so I won't forget." I said.

"Ok, how about this, if you can beat me to that end of the pool, we can have that date." Emily said.

"Ok, you're on." I said and we both started to swim to the other end of the pool and it was hard to gain any advantage but I won with an arm's length.

"Wow, you really are competitive." Emily said as we got out of the pool.

"Well let's just say, I didn't want to lose the chance to date you again." I said as we walked to a table.

"Well you're good it's been years since I've met someone that was a challenge, when I compete with Hanna I can swim from one end to the other before she has swim half a lane." Emily said and we both laughed. Then Emily grabbed my right wrist and pulled my arm towards her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm giving you my number" Emily said and blushed as she wrote her number at my arm, her touch made me lose focus.

"There you go." Emily said and I looked at my arm.

"Wait a minute phone numbers don't have any X:es in them." I said as I looked at my arm.

"That's a kiss, silly." Emily said and I blushed again, I was probably redder the stop light at this point.

"Well I have to go now, Hanna want's to leave." Emily said and we said our goodbyes. As she left I couldn't stop looking her way.

Caleb sat down next to me and said "Hey why don't you follow her, I mean she'll probably shower and you know you want to see it."

Well he wasn't wrong, but I figured that I should at least date Emily once before I get to see her naked.

"No Caleb, I prefer to get to know her first, you see. "I showed him my arm. " She gave me her number."


	5. Chapter 4: Troubled Past

**Chapter 4:**

**Paige's Pov-**

**A/N: Thank you To Me A Genious for all help, I don't know how I would have made it this far without you.**

* * *

I was at my apartment from after the pool party, I hurried to write Emily's number in my phone so I wouldn't forget that, I didn't even shower at the pool since I didn't want the number to wash off.

Now I got her number but what should I do now? I don't want to call too soon, but if I wait too long she might find someone else and then I'd miss my chance again, god what am I going to do?

I sit down on a chair and remember that I still haven't showered because I just put some cloches over my bikini before I left so I went into my bathroom and undressed before I entered the shower, the water felt good against my skin. I went out off the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I went to pick up some clean clothes, when I went into my bedroom I saw a framed picture that made me almost getting a heart attack.

It was a photo of me and my mom from when I was young and before my family got fucked up and my life changed forever.

Flashback:

I'm seven years old and I'm sitting in my room playing with my toys, when suddenly something grabs me and lifts me up in the air, it's my mom, she likes to sneak up on me and she puts me on her shoulders and pretends that she is a helicopter. I like when she does that it makes me feel taller.

She puts me down and says "Don't use the phone too long the government bugged the wires. They can be listening now" And I just stare at her and say "Yes mommy." Since I thought it was just a game and she lifts me up again and gives me a kiss before putting me back on the floor.

That night I hear my mom and dad arguing about something I can't tell exactly what they are saying, or well my dad is shouting and my mom is crying.

My dad was always scary when he was mad so I never dare to stand against him as a child.

"DAMMIT ANNE YOU'RE LIVING IN A FANTASY, THE GOVERMENT ISN'T BUGGING OUR PHONES THEY ARE NOT SPYING ON US WITH STELITES AND THER IS NO CAMERA INSIDE THE TOILET!" My dad shouted and as my mom cried I crawled under my sheet and pulled it over my head.

Present:  
  
That was when my mom's Paranoid type schizophrenia kicked in and it made everything change.

I held the photo and my towel fell to the ground, not that I cared there was no one that was in here to see me anyway. I sat down and brought my knees to my forehead and started to cry as I was sitting naked on the floor rocking back and forward.

Why couldn't I have a normal childhood with normal parents? Maybe then I could have a chance to meet my mom without being worried that others will judge me.

Flashback:

I'm twelve years old and now I've been told that my moms schizophrenia makes her believing in things that isn't real and it has only gotten worse and now I walk into my parents room where my dad is standing and packing a suitcase.

He had been drinking these last two years and some night he would come home so drunk he would yell at me and my mom so I was very careful talking to him.

"Dad what's going on?" I ask him.

"I'm going to disappear for a while, it's work stuff." He says and returns to packing.

"For how long will you be gone?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Dad said as he closed the suitcase and grabbed that and a few more before walking out to his car and then he drew away. He never came back, I haven't seen or heard from him ever since.

The next week were tough for the both off us, my mom thought the government had kidnapped dad, but now I know she wasn't playing with me, now knew that she thought it was for real.

Why did dad just leave us? We needed him, now more than ever.

Even if I didn't believe in what my mom thought I still did everything she said after dad left us, I didn't believe in what she said and I sometimes couldn't understood her logic and she trusted me more than anything.

Every night I cried myself to sleep hoping that she would be normal the next day and that dad would return, but I got disappointed the next morning every time.

A few days later my aunt came by and had a talk with my mom. A few hours later she came out and said that I was going to spend the night at her place.

I spent the night at her place and when I woke up the next morning she told me that my mom had been taken away to a mental hospital and that I was going to stay with my aunt for a long time.

I cried hysterical for a week, but I got to visit my mom every day after she had been there for a month.

All of my cousins made fun off me ever since that and there where a lot of times when I snapped and got into big fights with them, I didn't care if they were older or younger than me whoever said anything about my mom being sick I attacked them until there parents came and pry me off them.

Present:  
  
I woke up on the floor, still not wearing anything. I must have fallen asleep as I cried. I looked at the picture of nine year old me riding on my mom shoulders. I was so happy back then.

Good thing that the glass didn't break during the night, that was the only picture off my mom I had left and I couldn't lose it.

I got up and put the picture back on its place as I went to a mirror. I looked at it and saw that my body was covered in dust. It must have been from when I feel asleep last night.

I got back in my bathroom and took a long warm shower to make sure that I'd get off all dust.

I stayed in my shower for two hours to be absolutely sure that I wouldn't have to take a third shower.

I got out and reached for a towel when I noticed that they were all wet, so I grabbed my robe and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

When I was in the kitchen I saw a blow on the top shelf, so I decided to use that, I reached to grab it and I was just able to reach it, but suddenly it fell over me, and it was fill of milk and cereals.

Caleb, he would do that instead of just cleaning the bowl, not I was covered in milk and serials and was forced to take another shower I thought as I took off my robe and went back to the bathroom, for the first time I thought it was a good thing that I lived alone.


	6. Chapter 5: First Date

**Chapter 5: First Date**

**Paige's Pov-**

I was at the mental hospital to visit my mother. I walked inside and went to a doctor.

"Hi Wren, I'm here to visit my mother." I said, I've been there so many times that I know some off the staff by there first name.

"Of course, right this way." Wren said and guided me to my mother's room.  
"Here, room 24." Wren said and opened the door for me. I walked inside and saw my mother sitting in her bed.

"Hi mom." I said as I walked in and grabbed a chair to sit down on as I talked to my mom.

"Hi sweetie, it's so good to see you." My mom said, when I was next to her she tried to not talk so much about the government covering up something, she was just so happy when I got there.

"So has anything happened to you and your friends lately?" My mom asked and I was unsure if I should tell her about Emily just yet.

"Well there was one funny thing that happened when Toby and Spencer were planing on having a romantic dinner, but when the were about to start cooking Caleb runs into Toby and Spencer's apartment and said.  
"Hey guys what's for dinner?"  
and Toby said " Do you ever knock on the door?"  
Then Caleb said "I did last week but, you didn't let me in."  
and Toby asked "And what is that telling you?"  
and Caleb answered "That it's better to not knock"  
When I told my mom that she laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach.

My mom took my hand and started to stroke my hair. "Do you remember when you were 5 and had those braids. I read you that Pippi Longstocking book and you wanted to look like her. I bought you a Pippi Longstocking Halloween costume and once you had braided your hair and insisted to dye it red." My mom said.

"Yeah I remember that, my hair looked like someone had covered it with ketchup." I said.

"Oh, I know dear, yesterday I showed the staff all the pictures I had of you when you looked like that." My mom said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled.

"I showed the staff all the pictures of you when you had red hair, they thought you were so cute." My mom said. Damn photos cameras are the stupidest invention ever.

"It's time to take your medicines." a nurse said.

"Ok let me just say goodbye to my daughter." My mom said and we hugged before I leaved.

I walked down a street when I suddenly heard someone call my name.

"Hey Paige, over here!" I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Emily, she was sitting on the terrace at a cafe holding a cup of coffee.

I walked over the street to her "Hi Em, I didn't expect to..." I said as I suddenly had to jump back to avoid a car from almost hitting me.

I got up to Emily's table and said " The traffic here is crazy some days."

Emily smiles at me and said "Well you could just have used that pedestrian crossing." And I looked behind me and saw it, it was two feet right next to where I was standing before I just ran across the street, now I started to blush from the embarrassment.

"Here, take a seat." Emily said and pushed out a chair for me with her foot.

I sat down and Emily says "Are you ok that car almost hit you."

"I'm fine." I answered.

"So you grew up here?" Emily asked.

"Yes I did." I answered. Yes I did? Come on Paige say something funny or she'll think that you're boring.

"So any hobbies?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I like to swim, my dream is to become a professional swimmer." I said.

"Ok that's interesting." Emily said and started to sip her coffee.

"Maybe we can swim together sometime." Emily said.

"Yes that would be funny." I said. Come on Paige say something flirty.

"How about a skinny dip?" I ask in a flirty voice. What the fuck Paige? Be flirty not freaky.

"Well we can do that, if you give me a good first date." Emily said and I blushed so I got redder than a stoplight.

"Can I take you out on a date?" I ask, no thinking right now, just say what you feel is right. "I promise you will have good time." I say trying my best to not seem like a bigger dork.

Emily takes a few seconds to think about it and I'm getting more nervous as the seconds goes by, but to me it feels like hours.

Emily smiles at me and says "Ok, yeah I will go out with you."

I get overjoyed when I hear her saying those words, I smile at her and say. "That's g-g-g- great I... I... I'll pick you up at six on Friday." I stutter, dammit Paige stop being so nervous.

Emily just laugh and says "Good then it's a date."

After Emily and I had said our goodbyes I hurried to Toby's apartment to tell him and Spencer the good news.

I got there and once I got inside I saw that Caleb was there to.

"Hey guys, guess what, I've got a date with Emily tonight." I said just as I got in.

"Wow Paige that's great." Toby said.

"Where are you going to take her?" Caleb asked.

"Wow I haven't thought off that, I just got caught up in asking her to go out with me I never planed on taking her anywhere." I said.

"Ok there should be a good restaurant for a fist date somewhere in this town." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but most off the places are closes at this time, and there is a lot of redecorating in some restaurants." Toby said.

"How about go eat some sushi? Girls like to eat that" Caleb suggested.

"You're right about that. Toby is there a good sushi place that's still opened?" I said and Toby checked his laptop.

"No all good places are closed for redecorating." Toby said after checking the restaurants.

"Hey, how about you guys go to hooters?" Caleb suggested.

I glared at Caleb and said "Really Caleb? That's a horrible idea."

"But the buffalo wings there are really good." Toby suddenly said.

"Toby!" I shouted.

Then Spencer walks up to Toby and asks. "How exactly do you know that?"

Paige's apartment:

I had just gotten home, Spencer wasn't really happy when she found out that Toby had been to Hooters and it didn't make things better when Caleb said that we used to celebrate our birthdays there when we were singles.

Right now I'm very happy that Spencer wasn't MY girlfriend seeing how furious she got.

I sit down on my cough trying to find out where I could take Emily when suddenly my cell phone starts ringing and it's Emily.

"Mobile section." I answered. Crap, why Paige WHY?

"Hi it's me your date." Emily answered.

"Hi Em, what's up?" I ask. Dammit Paige you're not talking to one off your guy buddies right now.

"Yeah it is, I know you said that you were going to take me out on Friday but my friend Hanna told me about this place that she think is amazing and there food is to die for so I asked her to book a table there." Emily said.

"Ok, that's great." I said

"Good so I'll pick you up then." Emily said.

"Ok I'll look forward to the date." I said.

"Yeah I hope you will, bye." Emily said and we both hanged up. I really got lucky there I thought as I sat down on the cough.

**Emily's Pov-**

"So you sure she'll like that place?" I asked Hanna.

"Yes the food is mush better than you'd imagine, but the staff might might as for tip several times." Hanna said.

Ok the staff asks for tips that must mean there good.

"So, are you exighed for the date? I mean ever since Maya moved to France you haven't had any action in a long time." Hanna said.

"Yeah it's been lonley ever since she moved." I said.

"Good thing you found this girl, what was her name now again, Peggy?" Hanna asked.

"It's Paige." I said.

"Hanna." Hanna said and reached out her hand.

"Very funny Han, but seriously she seems like a nice girl and I'd like to know her better plus she is cute when she gets nevous." I said thinking about Paige.

"Earth to Emily." Hanna spnapps her fingers in front off me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just exited about this date." I said.

"Well don't worry, here is the adress to the place and I've already called and booked a table." Hanna said and gave me a note."

"Thank you Han." I said.

**Paige's Pov-**

Date night:

I was in my apartment waiting for Emily to arrive. I wore a plain white shirt and some black pants.

I was super nervous since this is really big, I got a serious date with a girl who isn't just experimenting.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"One..." I counted as I kept my eyes closed.

"Two..." I continued.

"Three..." I could feel fear overcoming me.

"Four..."

Flash back:

"Mommy, I'm not sure about this play date, what if I'm too freaky." I say to my mom.

"Don't worry dear, just be yourself. You don't have to be nervous, just have fun and she will like you." My mom answered me.

"And I know a trick to calm down. Close your eyes take a deep breath and count to five then you don't have anything to worry about." My mom said.

"And that will work?" I asked.

"Yes Paige once you reach four you'll be more scared than you think is possible, but when you reach five all worries will just disappeared." My mom said and I followed my mom to the car to my play date.

Present:

"Five" I opened my eyes and then I wasn't worried anymore. Thank you mom that advice worked when I was five and it still does.

I heard some knock on the door and I opened it to see Emily standing there.

"Hi there, are you ready for the date?" Emily said.

"Yes I am, where are we going?" I asked.

"No idea, my roommate only gave me the place's address." Emily said and we both laughed.

I followed Emily to her car and she started to drive.

"So you want to be a pro swimmer, that's impressive." Emily said.

"Yeah I'm really good at swimming and I god more trophies than any other girl in my class, maybe even school." I said.

"Well, can you tell me when the next meet is, I'd like to see you win another trophy." Emily said.

"Yes, I'll make sure to tell you." I said.

We arrived to the address and we both noticed that something was strange.

Emily grabbed her cell phone and called her roommate.

After a short phone call Emily turned to me and said. "My roommate has a funny sense of humor, she thought it would be funny to book a table for us at Hooters." Emily said as we looked at the restaurant in front off us.

"Well, the food there is good and it's the only place that's open in this town." I said and Emily nodded and said "And we do have a table here might as well use it."

So Emily parked her car and we walked inside to our table and sat down ready to order.

A really busty waiter walked up to us and said "Welcome, to Hooters I'm Cindy and I'll be your waitress this evening, is there something I can get you?" She asked.

"Yes we both would like some buffalo wings and beer." Emily says and I agree, Cindy writes down our order and walks into the kitchen.

"So, if you could pick to be any kind of animal you wanted witch one would you pick?" I asked Emily.

"I'd pick a dog." Emily answered.

"I'd pick a panda." I answered.

"Ok, if you could meet anyone, who would that be?" Emily asked.

"A sports' agent to get me into pro swimming." I answered.

"Ok, I think I'd like to see starts with a vowel sound, e.g. 'an article', 'an hour'-#-an"a astronaut." Emily said.

"Ok Em, if you had any super power what it will be and why?" I asked.

"I think I'd pick the ability to fly, because it would be so cool, how about you?" Emily asked.

"Aquaman's superpowers." I answered and we both laugh.

"Ok, if you could learn any language in the world what would it will be?" Emily asks.

"Swedish, then my Swedish classes would be a lot easier." I say then the waitress comes with our food.

We eat, talk and laugh and this date seems to go fine.

"I feel a little could, I think I'm going to get my jacket." Emily says.

"Allow me." I say as I get up to gt Emily's jacket, bit from out of nowhere this waitress appears and bumps into me and she drops 8 glasses of beer over me and Emily, my white shirt making it see through, good thing that I wore a bra.

I got up and all my clothes were soaked by beer and everyone was staring at me. Crap could this be more embarrassing, the waiter grabs some napkins and tries to dry me.

The manager walks out and sees both me and Emily soaked by beer.

He waves and some waiters help us into the staff dressing room. The manager walked in and said that he was very sorry about what had happened and he said we could eat how mush as we wanted and he'd send a waitress to get some dry clothes for us to wear before he walked out thorough the door.

Emily and I stood there in our soaked clothes and I didn't know what to say.

"Wow some first date." Emily said.

"You could say that again." I answered and saw that Emily was undressing.

Emily looks at me and says "You don't have to look away you've seen me in a bikini already." And I nodded but I still turned around to take off my soaked shirt and pants.

I turn around to and see how sexy Emily looks in her underwears I try to not stare but it's almost Impossible.

"Didn't expect to undress this much either." Emily said and I fought a strong urge to not push her up against the wall and kiss her allover.

"How long time will it take them to come here with some dry clothes?" Emily asks impatient.

"I know right, I'm starting to get cold. They need hurry up." I say and Emily looks my way.

She looks like she is staring at my body and then she says "I can see that."

I look confused at Emily and asks what she means, and she walks up to me and says "You're pointing it out." and she nods to my chest so I look down and sees that my nipples are rock hard and almost poking through my bra.

I cover my boobs with my arms and Emily stars laugh and I can't help but starting laughing myself.

"You are lucky I can't think of a comeback." I say as I hold my stomach from laughing.

Then a waitress walks in and we both stop laughing and I just blush, she gives us some restaurant uniforms for us to wear.

"I hope they won't misstate us from there staff." Emily says as we put the clothes on.

We go back to our table and eat our food before Emily dives me home.

"Well... Thank you for a different kind off date." I said as I went out of Emily's car.

"Yeah, so do you want to go on a second date?" Emily says after me.

"Really, you're willing to go on a second date with me?"

Emily smiles at me and says "Yes I had a good time before the beer and it would be rude to just leave you after that wet t-shirt show." Then she blew a kiss before diving home.

I was stunned, I couldn't believe that I had a second date with her, this could be something like in the Hollywood movies.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Me A Genius for all helpfull surgestions, and if anyone have a request for a later chapter feel free to leve it in a Review or Pm me**


End file.
